Transformers Prime – Father and Daughter private time
by TheBossbot
Summary: Optimus spends some bonding time with his daughter; but ends up having to explain to Ratchet why things are missing in his medical bay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; also I do not own Lily she belongs to Ninja-FormersJunkie and is used with her permission.

Requested one shot for NinjaFormersJunkie

Transformers Prime – Father and Daughter private time

Cute and humor

Summary – Optimus spends some bonding time with his daughter; but ends up having to explain to Ratchet why things are missing in his medical bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus watched as his team decided to do things with their charges; so he decided to take this time to bond more with his daughter, Lily.

"What would you like to do, Lily?" Optimus asked his daughter as she grinned at her father, who was her hero.

"Anything you want to do, dad." she said.

Optimus smiled, and thought of a game he knew she liked.

"Hide and seek?" he suggested.

Lily's eyes lit up then.

"Cool alright," Lily said.

"You hide first dad," Lily said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright, I will hide first," Optimus said.

Lily started to count as her father quickly hid where she would never find him.

"Ready or not, here I come!" the excited little girl squealed.

Optimus however thought to himself that was so not counting to 50 much less one hundred.

Lily suddenly ran up and giggling at her father.

"Gotcha daddy..." Lily exclaimed as he pretended to frown.

"I think I need a new hiding spot, don't you?" Optimus asked.

Lily giggled then, as she coughed.

"What's wrong, Sweetling?" Optimus asked.

"I swallowed my gum, dad." Lily said a matter of factly.

"Oh," he said suddenly dumbfounded.

"Okay, it's your turn, dad." Lily said.

"Alright, you go hide now." Optimus said as Lily ran off.

She ran off into Ratchet's forbidden territory so she knew her father would never find her at all. She stopped and saw some things on Ratchet's work area that she had to touch; you know the reasoning it was there so she had to touch it.

Lily climbed up onto the work table area, Lily was lucky being she was human she could maneuver herself around all areas very simple like. She drew on the table top making a little kitty cat drawing; and then she used a marker in her pocket which was a marker that was not removable when you drew with it.

She wrote things like Ratchet the Hatchet; and she made little happy faces on his tools. She stuck wads of bubblegum into her mouth and then took the gum out of her mouth and put them onto some of Ratchet's tools.

When she heard Ratchet's voice in another room suddenly; she stilled suddenly.

"What are you doing Optimus?" Ratchet asked as Lily peered out of the doorway and watched.

"Playing hide and seek with my daughter but she seems to have eluded me now." Optimus said.

"I hope she is not in my medical bay," Ratchet said.

Optimus and Ratchet turned when they heard Lily's voice and her walking down the hall.

"Where were you, young lady?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh around, I was hiding." Lily said hurrying toward her father's side; as Ratchet frowned.

"You were in my work station, weren't you?" Ratchet asked.

"No, of course not," she said avoiding his eyes.

"Lily, look at me." he said.

"I am cute and cuddly as well as adorable," Lily said as her father picked her up.

Ratchet went into his medical bay and he saw what Lily had down then.

"Lily, I needed those!" Ratchet said as he came stomping out toward both Optimus and Lily. "Well," Ratchet said.

Silence...

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" Ratchet asked as he stood there tapping his foot pede and waving his wrench threateningly.

Optimus looked at his daughter; and she looked at him and they both said very calmly.

"We are cute and cuddly as well as adorable; we can't get in trouble." Optimus and Lily said as Ratchet's mouth went wide open as he saw his leader transform around his daughter and take off.

"You two are so on my list and the list is not someplace you want to be," Ratchet mumbled as he glanced back at his medical bay and shrugged. "One of these days I am going to prank them so badly and they will never see it coming, never." Ratchet said.

Moral of the story...

Never push Ratchet, he is a crazy cranky old bot lo


End file.
